


Beloved

by tulip22



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: Bulla is expecting Goten's child.





	Beloved

The rays of the sun beamed through the silk curtains and fell on the blunette's face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. As she stretched her arms the blanket fell on to the bed.  
"I guess Goten left for work"  
Bulla had married Goten a year back and they were living a peaceful life. She had graduated from the university while he worked at capsule corp. They started dating a while ago and then he proposed. It was sweet and her family had been so happy including her father who gave his approval saying that at least he is a sayian.

She started living with ChiChi and Goten at Mount Paozu. Goku was hardly home and she kind of felt bad for her mother in law. She spent most of her free time with her either doing gardening or learning how to cook. She would start working once her child is born.

She was nine months along and her stomach was protuding. She thought she was getting fat but Goten always told her that she was beautiful and he loved her more like this.She was perfect in every way in his eyes.

He had been overjoyed when he found out. He had been on the ninth sky. He thought that he was the luckiest man in the world. What better than to have a child with the woman he loved?. He promised himself that he would never leave their child like his father did. He would love him more than anything in this world.

She touched her stomach.  
"You would be here any day little one. I hope you are a boy. I want you to be like Goten so naive yet charming. Your grandfathers would train you and your grandmothers would pamper you. Your uncle Trunks and aunt Pan would spoil you rotten. Your uncle Gohan would teach you maths and your aunt Videl would make you cookies. I can't wait for you to be here"

"Talking to yourself again Bulla?"  
Chichi said standing at the door.  
"No Chichi talking to your grandson"  
"How do you know its a boy?"  
"I feel it. I know its a boy. You can call it motherly instincts"  
Chichi clapped her hands. "Well that is brilliant. A handsome grandson how wonderful would that be. I would ruin him"  
Bulla chuckled.  
"Is Goku here today?"  
"No he left with Beerus again. Who cares?. I can't wait to see my grandson"  
Bulla knew ChiChi was pulling up a facade but she didn't say anything further to rub salt on her wounds and changed the topic.  
"ChiChi I feel so heavy today and it hurts so much. It is causing discomfort more than necessary. Do you think it's time?"  
"Oh my god why didn't you tell me sooner?. We should take you to the hospital"  
"I don't like hospitals. Can't we just call Whis?. He can spare me the whole process. I mean I was born that way"  
"I told Goku to tell him that but apparently they are in another world and we can't risk wasting time"  
ChiChi had already packed Bulla's bag weeks ago and kept all things like towels and clothes inside including the baby clothes which she had sewn herself.  
Bulla felt a stinging pain and something wet between her legs.  
She gritted her teeth and held the bed sheet tightly.  
"It feels like someone is cutting my insides"  
"Oh my I think your water broke"  
"Let's get you to the hospital"  
Bulla needed Goten with her.

Goten had been busy going over the paperwork.  
"Working hard these days huh Goten?"  
Goten turned his head to look at Trunks and found him smirking.  
"Well your sister is demanding so I got to meet her expectations"  
"She was always demanding. At least Pan is more understanding"  
"Hey that is my wife you are talking about" Goten glared at Trunks.  
"Hands up bro! I didn't know you were that possessive. I am glad my sister choose you"  
Trunks laughed.  
Goten turned red.  
At that very moment he got a call from his mother.  
"Goten"  
His mother seemed worried judging from the tone of her voice.  
"Mom are you okay?"  
"Goten I brought Bulla to Satan city hospital. She is in labour"  
"What?. Is she okay?"  
"No need to panic. Just get here as soon as possible"

"I am on my way mom"  
Trunks got tensed as he heard his sister's name.  
"What's wrong Goten?"  
"She is in labour Trunks. I need to go"  
"I will come with you"  
Goten placed one hand on his forehead and took Trunks's hand with the other thus vanishing in thin air.

"Ahhhhhh"  
A loud noise could be heard from the maternity ward.  
"Push Mrs. Son Push"  
Bulla was sweating hard and it was aching so much as contractions came. This was no ordinary baby. It was a sayian child.

She dug her fingernails in the palm of her hands and drew blood. 

Goten appeared at the hospital.  
When he heard a scream he nearly jumped.  
"Mother where is Bulla?. How is she?"  
"She is in that room. You should go inside"  
With out another word Goten rushed inside.  
What he saw startled him.  
Bulla was shouting at the top of her lungs and cursing.  
When she saw Goten she turned crimson with fury and pointed a finger in his direction.  
"You made me pregnant. You are making me go through this. My legs will never open for you again"  
Goten gulped. She seemed infuriated.  
Goten went to her side and she grabbed his hand squeezing it to the maximum. Goten thought his hand would break.  
"Push more please"  
The doctor told her to push harder and she tried with all her might.  
"Bulla you can do it I love you so very much"  
Bulla gazed in to her husband's onyx eyes and she was lost in them.  
He was the man she loved and was having his child their child. All she saw was warmth,feelings of concern and love running deep.  
She used up all the energy she could muster and pushed one last time.  
A loud crying sound was heard and Bulla dropped on the bed taking slow breaths.  
"Congratulations Mrs. Son it is a healthy baby boy"  
Bulla's eyes were filled with tears when she heard the first sound of her baby. He was finally here. The baby she had felt in her womb for a long time was finally in front of her. She quickly looked up to see the doctor wrapping her little bundle of joy in a blanket.  
Goten looked shocked. He was a father now.  
The doctor brought the baby in Bulla's arms.  
She sniffled when she saw her son. Tears happy tears filled her eyes to the brim. He was marvellous and so small. He seemed fragile. Bulla was joyful. She was content.

He had black hair like his father and messy too. A trait of the Son family. He had deep blue eyes that belonged to his mother. He stopped crying when he saw Bulla with his innocent ocean orbs. He knew she was his mother. He kept staring at her. Bulla touched his puffy cheeks. They were so soft. All the soreness from before was forgotten. It was like a dream. She glanced at Goten who was rooted to the spot.  
"He is finally here Goten! Our beautiful creation is finally here! Hold him Goten! "  
Bulla handed her son carefully to her husband. Goten was crying as he came back to reality when he heard his wife.  
"He is amazing Bulla. He has your eyes and my face. He is our baby boy"  
Goten hugged his son.  
"Thank you Bulla you gave me the greatest gift one could ask for. Thank you"  
Bulla saw father and son bonding and a smile appeared on her lips.  
They were her family. She would protect them always.  
"Have you thought of a name?"  
Goten nodded.  
"Senshi Goten Son"  
"He is my warrior my son. I would never leave him Bulla. The years I spend with out my father were very painful. I would give all my time to him and watch him grow up. I will always protect him no matter what"  
Goten turned towards his wife and kissed her passionately. He then kept his forehead on hers.  
"Thank you Bulla"  
Bulla kissed him back as tears rolled down on the sheet. Their future starts now.


End file.
